Cadena alimenticia
by Omore
Summary: Y pudiera ser por la física, la química o los misterios de la puta cadena alimenticia, pero sentirse a su merced le excitó tan poderosamente que a punto estuvo de abocarle al orgasmo. "Eres tú quien me necesita". "Oh... ¿en serio?". 5YL D18. D/s.


**N/a:** me cago en la Santísima Trinidad. Ha sido un día inmejorable, pero, joder, ¡qué rabia me da no haber llegado a tiempo para publicar!

En fin; ahora ya, nada. No lo cambio aunque se me pase casi una hora de la fecha acordada. Soy una puntillosa, qué se le va a hacer.

No me voy a extender demasiado en las notas. Me limitaré a aclarar una cosa: uno de los fundamentos del BDSM es que las prácticas sean consensuadas; es decir, habladas y pactado de antemano hasta dónde se quiere llegar. En este fic hay _consentimiento_, pero no consenso. Espero que se me entienda ;)

**Advertencias**: bondage, D/s, S/m. Leve tortura post-orgásmica. Alusiones a hematofilia, asfixia erótica por beso, y un Dino con mucha maña. Sin más dilación, presentamos _"Cadena alimenticia, o cómo domar lo indomable utilizando a un italiano y un látigo"_.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **©Akira Amano****

* * *

><p><em> "La lucha lo excitaba. Más que el sexo, que no soportaba por el simple hecho de dejarse tocar por herbívoros o herbívoras estúpidas que luego pensaban que tenían un derecho sobre él. Que un día, en que Cavallone había sido extrañamente serio y él había terminado maltrecho y apenas con fuerzas, se hubiera tirado sobre el bronco para besarlo, no le extrañó. Tuvieron sexo sobre el piso, sin quitarse la ropa completamente y el bronco lo sometió, por primera vez y le hizo descubrir que el sexo podía ser casi mejor que pelear. Sólo casi y sólo con él".<em>

_Simple_, por **Hisue**

Todo empezaba con un _"¿qué hay, Kyouya?"_ desde el otro lado del teléfono. Afable, porque cuando marcaba su número había mil ojos vigilando y de cara al público no le convenía perder la fachada de alegre _Playboy_. Tanto mejor para Dino Cavallone que no estuviesen frente a frente, porque así _Kyouya_ no podía apreciar el cambio progresivo de su expresión en tanto ingresaba en la seguridad del jet privado y escuchaba la parquedad de sus respuestas. A los treinta segundos exactos, cuando se aseguraba de que se encontrarían _donde siempre_ a _la hora de siempre_, colgaba y se preguntaba a sí mismo cuántos desplantes más de su rebelde ex-alumno podría aguantar.  
>La cifra se reducía con cada viaje. Dino no era paciente, aunque lo disimulase como nadie.<p>

Varias horas más tarde, la mayoría de las cuales se pasaba durmiendo, arribaba a Namimori y sin ver a nadie, sin siquiera contar con la compañía del fiel Romario, recorría a paso ligero las calles hasta llegar a la escuela secundaria. Sin caerse. Sin tropezar.

En la azotea, Hibari Kyouya le esperaba. La luz, fuera de sol, de luna o de farolas, destellaba en sus tonfas y en sus ojos vengativos; pupilas contraídas jurando que, _esa vez _sí, le daría la paliza de su vida. Dino sonreía retador, se retiraba el ahora corto cabello con un grácil golpe de cuello y estiraba el látigo entre sus manos como diciendo que, _otra vez_, le haría tragarse sus promesas con guarnición doble.

Y arremetían el uno contra el otro. Y luchaban sin descanso hasta que a Hibari las mejillas se le coloreaban por el esfuerzo y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su clavícula. Y los ojos de Dino se entornaban al seguir el recorrido de esa gota huidiza. Y Kyouya casi volaba hacia él a velocidad suicida, creyendo paladear el gusto a sangre y sal de la victoria justo antes de que la cálida piel del látigo constriñera la parte superior de su cuerpo y le tirase al suelo.

Ese instante preciso era el que Cavallone (Cavallone, no Dino; nunca era Dino para él) elegía para arrodillarse entre sus muslos y enredar la mano en su pelo negro y revuelto, obligándole a echar lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pupilas se dilataban. Sus labios se entreabrían. Su espalda se flexionaba. Su rostro se teñía de un deseo tan malsano que el observador incauto podría confundirlo con desprecio. Y después, inmediatamente después, a Hibari el pecho se le hundía y exhalaba entre dientes un gruñido siseante, preludio del impulso sobrehumano que le hacía lanzarse hacia delante y besar al _Haneuma_ con toda la furia que deseaba emplear para sacarle una a una las vísceras.

A partir de entonces todo se confundía. En ocasiones Cavallone utilizaba el látigo, aún convenientemente enrollado a su alrededor, para terminar de arrojar al otro al pavimento o atraerle hacia sí; otras era el mismo Kyouya el que rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas, pero siempre acababan frotándose enloquecidos hasta que sus pollas rogaban clemencia y a alguno de los dos (al italiano, por lo general) se le ocurría la santa idea de bajar braguetas y arrancar ropa a zarpazos.

En ésas andaban aquella noche. Dino mordía con demasiada fuerza el cuello de un jadeante Hibari, quien se retorcía y gemía tan prolongadamente cada vez que su glande se rozaba con el del capo que aquello que salía de su garganta no eran tanto sonidos independientes como un único y fluctuante tañido. Dino era consciente de que, para alimentar esa fijación de Kyouya con él, todo lo necesario era apelar a su necesidad prima y convertir en lucha el sexo, pero llevaban follando tanto tiempo y con tanta frecuencia que le parecía conveniente dejar un par de cosas claras. Tomó una de las manos del japonés y la envolvió en torno a ambas erecciones, dejándose camino libre para llenar sus propias palmas con los glúteos pálidos y forzar dos dedos en el frágil anillo de músculos que se estremecía ante su toque.  
>Dios, Kyouya era tan sensible...<p>

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que admitas lo mucho que necesitas esto —susurró juguetón en su oído, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hibari hizo amago de empujarle, pero Dino se lo impidió presionando aquel punto en su interior que sabía le hacía temblar. De tantas veces como lo había visto, podía recrear con todo lujo de detalles su semblante en el segundo justo en que el placer lo paralizaba. Su cuello arqueándose bruscamente. Su boca entreabierta en un gemido mudo. Sus ojos cerrándose, negando al mundo (negando a Dino) el prodigio de sus iris azul metálico. Al capo siempre le habían gustado esos ojos. ¿Cómo había leído aquella vez...?; _"un deslumbrante destello de color en sus facciones orientales"_, o alguna memez por el estilo.

El caso es que le ponían. Le ponían cuando tras la sorpresa inicial Kyouya le miraba con rabia y le partía el labio de un golpe por su insolencia, para después lamer la sangre con la punta de la lengua. Era tan retorcido, tan enfermizo, tan _asfixiante_ el lazo que compartían, que irónicamente se habían convertido en una recíproca bombona de oxígeno. A Dino porque estar con Kyouya le permitía liberarse del lastre de su cargo, de todo cuanto le oprimía, y así dar carta blanca a esa negrura (más ironía) que le había granjeado el mote de _"Caballo Desbocado"._ Y en cuanto a Hibari... ah, _bueno_. Si aún no lo sabía, Dino no iba a perderse la diversión de hacer que lo descubriera. Con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

—Permíteme ahh... clararte algo, _Haneuma_ —el japonés le apretaba la nuca, como para llamar su atención, mientras Cavallone embestía contra su mano y le lamía el pecho. Los blancos incisivos se cernieron sobre su pezón izquierdo y las uñas de Kyouya hicieron presa del lateral de aquel cuello. El placer de la dominación bulló en sus venas al forzar al italiano a mirarle, justo como había hecho el otro con él en tantas ocasiones—. Eres _tú_ el que busca esto —espetó, y le mordió el labio herido—, eres _tú_ quien me necesita.

La sonrisa de Dino se expandió no sólo en longitud, sino también en latitud. De haber habido luces en Nami a tales horas, un relampagueo letal hubiera sido arrancado de esa dentadura perfecta. Hibari contuvo un quejido como protesta al repentino parón de las sensaciones que le hacían vibrar como las cuerdas de un violonchelo.

En cuestión de segundos Kyouya pasó de hallarse a horcajadas en el regazo del _Haneuma_ a estar debajo de él, espalda al suelo, con los brazos firmemente sujetos a los costados cortesía del látigo al que Dino había echado mano con loable celeridad. El capo se encargó de sofocar su violenta resistencia aplastándole con su propio cuerpo contra el cemento. Apretó los dientes al sentir a ambos, Namimori y Dino; dos de sus pasiones, en apariencia tan opuestas, incrustándose en su piel.

—Oh —y se relamía; el muy hijo de puta se _relamía_—. ¿En serio?

Cavallone sólo necesitó un par de mordiscos más en los lugares adecuados y sus propias piernas para abrir las de Hibari y posicionarse más cómodamente entre ellas. En lo referido a penetrarle la cosa se complicó un tanto. El guardián no dejaba de forcejear. El látigo abrasaba la piel desnuda en cada braceo.

—Suéltame —unos cuantos decibelios más y aquello hubiera sido un bramido digno de rivalizar con los de Superbi Squalo. Dino se hincó los dientes en el labio inferior y tiró con fuerza, reabriendo la herida que el otro había causado. Una gota de sangre manchó la boca de Hibari y se coló entre el gruñido y sus caninos; se deslizó por su lengua aplacando en el camino aquella ira animal que comenzaba a alzarse.

—Tú podrías soltarte —susurró Dino, rozándole en un beso que no llegaba a serlo—. Podrías haberte soltado desde el principio, Kyouya.

El guardián se quedó quieto, sugestionado por el regusto metálico que le saturaba discretamente las papilas. Cavallone seguía hablando; su voz sedosa se filtraba por sus poros como la fiebre. Notó unos mechones de cabello rubio y suave acariciándole los hombros, la clavícula, el pecho, a medida que el italiano bajaba trazando una ruta de sílabas impalpables en su epidermis.

—También podrías haberte negado a venir hoy; cualquier día —su lengua circundó una de sus tetillas—. O no atacarme cuando sabes que no tengo flancos descubiertos —succionó aquélla sin ruido, haciéndole dar un leve respingo—, o no besarme, Kyouya; porque no sé si te has dado cuenta... —esa lengua venenosa reptando, saboreando la piel desde el pezón erecto hasta el cuello, la barbilla, los labios, sorteando el látigo con destreza—, pero siempre eres tú quien besa primero.

Quizá fue por el contraste frío entre el aire y la humedad o por los ojos entornados de Cavallone mesmerizando los suyos, pero a Hibari la carne se le puso de gallina. Aunque, para hacer honor a la verdad, el hecho de advertir por primera vez que aquello era cierto influyó bastante.

El _Haneuma_ tenía razón. Ninguna batalla era tan trepidante, ninguna sangre era tan roja, ningún cuerpo era tan resistente, ninguna polla era tan dura y ningún par de manos eran tan ásperas como para lijar su piel hasta dejarle en carne viva. Sólo cuanto provenía de Dino le satisfacía; sólo él. Y le buscaba, lo veía ahora, desde aquella lucha inicial en esa misma azotea, porque nadie le daba lo que él podía darle.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo ganas de enfocar sus impulsos destructivos hacia él mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan humillante, tan clara, tan asquerosamente _hervíboro_?

Se tensó de forma automática al sentir a Dino abrirse paso en su interior. No quería que volviese a invadir su cuerpo, como si haber acampado a gusto en su mente no le fuera suficiente. No quería aquella mano experimentada masturbándole sin piedad. No quería notar cómo tiraba despacio del látigo que le ceñía ya como una boa constrictor en hambruna, dejándole vulnerable ante él. No quería esos labios abrasivos corroyendo los suyos ni esa lengua afilada enredándose en torno a la propia, robándole el derecho a expresar en voz alta que...

...Dios, sí; sí que quería. ¿Acaso no era justamente lo que había estado buscando? Enlazó la cintura del otro con sus piernas y de un solo empujón terminó de enterrárselo dentro. Demasiado dentro. Gimió. De satisfacción o de dolor, no importaba, porque Hibari Kyouya nunca había sido muy ducho a la hora de establecer líneas invisibles.  
>Dino apretó los dientes.<p>

—Jo-der, Kyouya —expulsó casi todo el aire en esa primera sílaba.

Al sentir aquella calidez opresiva rodeando tan estrechamente su erección tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no correrse, lo cual hubiera sido poco menos que desastroso a la hora de ceñirse a su improvisado plan. Y donde decía improvisado decía el que llevaba no poco tiempo quemándole las neuronas; desde que advirtiese las señales, cada vez más obvias, de que la obsesión de Kyouya con él alcanzaba cotas anormales.

Y viceversa.

Le obligó a mantenerse quieto, posando la mano libre en su cuello y ejerciendo una presión admonitoria en la tráquea. Con cuidado; sólo lo suficiente para advertirle sin hacerle daño. No todavía.

—¿Lo ves? —logró murmurar, evitando que le temblase la voz por el afán de no arremeter contra él hasta hacerle (-s, a ambos) añicos. Tragó saliva en un intento de controlar su respiración agitada. Sus dedos aflojaron el puño que los contraía y corrieron veloces a buscar asidero entre los cabellos de Kyouya—. No lo soportas... —le mordió la barbilla suavemente—, tenerme _cerca_ y no _dentro_.

Las uñas del japonés se clavaron con fuerza en sus costados, dejando claros surcos de piel levantada en la tinta azul de su tatuaje. El inesperado ardor tuvo la gracia de distraerle de su lucha interna.

—Termina lo que has empezado —siseó Hibari, furibundo, con esa mirada glacial que pocas veces iba dirigida a él—, y deja las charlas para más tarde, _Haneuma_.

La sonrisa ladeada de Dino y el brevísimo movimiento de sus cejas al enarcarse hablaron por él. Kyouya apretó los párpados para no verle, si bien no por ello dejó de acusar la mano que no sujetaba el látigo pérfido aferrándose a su cintura. El miembro del italiano al salir de él dejó un incómodo vacío que se abstuvo de tratar de calmar apretando las piernas. Esperó a que volviera a penetrarle, sintiendo su aliento denso golpearle los labios. Esperó... pero no era conocido por ser pródigo en paciencia.

Abrió los ojos.

—Cavallone, ¿a qué dem...?

Y Dino le llenó de golpe. Abrió la boca para tomar aire, o para insultar, pero Cavallone no le dio tregua. Tomó al japonés por la nuca y asaltó con los suyos los labios contrarios, manchándolos de sangre. Un brusco tirón al látigo para estrujar el pecho de Kyouya hizo que éste expulsase el aire; aire que se encargó de reciclar en sus propios pulmones antes de otorgarle nuevo oxígeno. Sólo una vez, para que le impactase más.

El mensaje estaba claro: lo que eres ahora me lo debes a mí. _Dependes de mí_. Todo lo que tienes te lo he dado yo.  
>Y si aquello era maquiavélico o sublime no importaba, porque si algo tenían en común era lo de no distinguir muy bien según qué conceptos.<p>

Hibari se agitó. Estaba comenzando a perder el riego sanguíneo en las extremidades a causa del látigo, pero en el ínterin sabía que las manos no le dolían sólo por eso. Quería tocarle. Anhelaba tocarle. _Necesitaba_ tocarle. No dejaba de ser un niño; un insaciable y egoísta niño grande que deseaba lo que le estaba prohibido. Dino lo leyó en su expresión y tensó aún más el cepo.

—No hasta que yo quiera, Kyouya.

Muy pocos hubieran podido reconocer aquel tono autoritario convirtiendo en cristal de roca la voz del italiano, habitualmente tan gentil incluso cuando en la mesa se trataban "negocios". La pausada cadencia del miembro de Dino dentro de él le quitó las ganas de seguir resistiéndose, al igual que el sabor a sangre ajena galvanizando su boca.

Al contemplarle, Cavallone empleó todo su aliento en un suspiro grave salido del fondo de su pecho. Kyouya estaba perdiendo. Se perdía en él, en el placer que le provocaba cada vez que ingresaba en lo más intrínseco de su ser. No se trataba simplemente de que sus lentos embates hallasen un punto cada vez más hondo en su cuerpo. Lo que Dino estaba drenando, lo que le estaba arrebatando en cada gemido que bebía de su boca, era la parte de Kyouya que le hacía Kyouya.

Entonces sí. Entonces _quiso_.

La oscura intimidad que se había formado entre los dos estalló como una nube de gas venenoso, intoxicándoles, cuando Cavallone mostró a ambos lo muy carnívoro que podía llegar a ser hundiéndose violenta y profundamente en el guardián hasta que ambos jadearon de dolor. Kyouya creyó que se desgarraba por entero para dar cabida a aquella pasión mórbida forjada a heridas y moretones desde el primer día; ese en cual Dino, _Dino_ entró en su vida con un anillo que les ataría más efectivamente que cualquier compromiso.

Del aluvión sensorial que le asfixiaba pudo rescatar la coherencia suficiente para preguntarse a sí mismo cómo podía el italiano no caer en su legendaria torpeza si ninguno de sus hombres estaba cerca. Le costó varios segundos llegar a la respuesta, pero en cuanto la halló le resultó de lo más evidente.

Él era su subordinado ahora.

Y pudiera ser por la física, la química o los misterios de la puta cadena alimenticia, pero sentirse a su merced le excitó tan poderosamente que a punto estuvo de abocarle al orgasmo.

—Dilo —Hibari gimoteó como una criatura al escuchar la ronca demanda resonar en sus oídos cual mandato divino—. Vamos, Kyouya; di mi nombre —la lengua del capo trazando un recorrido volcánico desde su esternón hasta los labios hizo que el miembro le palpitase y sus paredes internas se contrajeran. Dino contuvo un gemido—. Sabes que quieres decirlo.

No tenía caso defender aquel último bastión cuando las elipses con que la polla de Cavallone estimulaba su próstata, su mano imperante otorgando ansiado alivio a su erección, su respiración jadeante; incluso su aroma, el cual siempre había reconocido como una mezcla de almizcle, hierro, champú y velas antiguas, le estaban consumiendo. Todo lo que era Kyouya se había roto; había ardido a causa de ese cuerpo. ¿Qué importaba, en verdad, qué cojones importaba si decía su nombre, si lo gritaba incluso?  
>Se arqueó su espalda al dejar salir aquel liberador alarido al tiempo que un orgasmo demoledor se lo llevaba por delante.<p>

—¡DINO!

Le rasgó la piel del hombro de un mordisco, pero Dino ya no estaba dentro de él. Se hallaba vacío. Podría haber odiado en ese momento al látigo que le negaba el placebo de estrechar al otro contra sí hasta pulverizarle las costillas, de no ser porque el propio capo se hizo cargo de ello. Sonriendo. Complacido. Le acarició la cabeza e Hibari se encogió como un gatito.

—Buen chico —fue lo que le susurró al oído, y le lamió nuevamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su acción tuvo el efecto de calmarle un tanto, como era habitual. La fricción del látigo molestaba al japonés; su piel estaba demasiado sensible después de su estallido. Dino se mordió el labio, notando una punzada incómoda en la herida reciente. Quizá aquello fuese rizar el rizo, pero... con Kyouya nunca se sabía.

Hibari adivinó pronto por qué todavía no había sido soltado. El toque de los dedos del otro tratando de revivir su miembro saciado le dolió como nunca. Luchó por mantener selladas sus mandíbulas y no protestar ante la intensa quemazón que aquel contacto le producía. Dino presionó brevemente su boca contra la del guardián.

—_Dio dà, Dio toglie_, Kyouya.

Le sintió revolverse ligeramente para rasguñarse la espalda contra el cemento. Imaginable en Kyouya, se dijo, eso de provocarse más daño a fin de distraerse del dolor principal. Los ojos acerados conectaron con los del capo, no tan cercanos al castaño como al dorado oscuro del azúcar quemado, y había orgullo en ellos. Orgullo destrozado, pero orgullo al fin y al cabo. Kyouya no iba a llorar. No iba a suplicar que parara, incluso si aquella tortura se alargare hasta el infinito. Dino lo sabía.  
>Por algún motivo, eso le hizo sentir orgulloso también.<p>

Y le besó, al fin, por primera vez desde comenzada aquella bendita locura. Y desenrolló de un par de manotazos certeros el látigo, manchado de semen, del cuerpo de su amante.

Tal vez lo mejor para describir la reacción de Hibari fuese decir lo que _no_ hizo al verse libre. No atacó a Dino. No buscó a tientas sus tonfas para impartir castigo y tampoco saltó sobre él a hostia limpia. Sí se incorporó, en cambio, dejando débiles rastros sanguinolentos en el pavimento a fin de atraerle hacia un nuevo beso. Intento que Dino frustró aunando un agarre certero en sus muñecas con el hambre de su mirada.  
>Chasqueando repetidamente la lengua, negó. No iba a olvidar su papel en aquel vodevil.<p>

—¿Qué te he dicho, Kyouya? —ronroneó, y volvió a tumbarle—. No. Hasta. Que. Yo. Quiera.

A Hibari le importaba bien poco lo que él quisiera ahora que estaba en posesión de, o al menos parte de, su raciocinio. Le importaban sus propios deseos, y el que chillaba más fuerte era el de volver a clavarse a Dino en el cuerpo por mucho que sufriera. Pese a sí mismo y sus contradicciones, no había más verdad que lo mucho que le necesitaba. Era irracional, primario. Y sólo conocía una manera de lidiar con su instinto: cediendo a él.

El italiano les impacientó a ambos manteniendo una mínima distancia durante todo el tiempo que Kyouya tardó en tolerar el roce de su mano en la entrepierna sin estremecerse. Cada vez que el guardián trataba de besarle, de tocarle, de moverse siquiera, Dino le alejaba. Era exasperante. Casi tanto como la sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus facciones, la cual parecía decirle claramente _"te espero. Vamos, Kyouya; sigue intentándolo"_.

Cuando Cavallone hendió de nuevo su carne soltó el más lamentable de los quejidos. En un breve arrebato de enajenación mental, pensó que ni siquiera el crujido de sus tonfas contra ese atractivo rostro podía ser mejor que la sensación de tener su polla encajando de aquella manera, de aquella _perfecta_ manera, en su cuerpo. El cómo el goce aumentaba en oleadas con cada fricción le fascinaba. Dino le mordió el cuello, la mejilla, la boca; tomó su barbilla y forzó la lengua entre sus labios. La del moreno se precipitó, voraz, a enredarse con la opuesta en un contacto delirante. Paladeó el calor del italiano y se descubrió adicto al sabor de su saliva, como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera todo eso. Un nuevo gemido fue absorbido por la boca ávida de Dino, quien insistió en seguir besando aún cuando a Kyouya se le iba la concentración en procurar mantener a raya la fuerza invisible que le comprimía las entrañas.

—Aguanta —murmuró Dino entre sus labios—. Kyouya...

—Dino —casi sollozó, y arañó cuanta piel quedaba a su alcance al notar dos dedos apretando su perineo, impidiéndole correrse.

—No —el capo salió de él en un movimiento cuasilíquido para prácticamente dejarle caer vientre arriba sobre el pavimento. El golpe le hizo exhalar—. Todavía no hemos terminado.

Había algo en los ojos de Cavallone; una dureza mineral apenas atisbada en aquellos años de sangre y sexo que establecía una clara frontera entre el antes y el ahora. Kyouya no sabía si le gustaba o le irritaba, pero no estaba como para pensar. Sólo quería sentirle. Apenas se percató de que Dino apoyaba los antebrazos a ambos lados en su cabeza para no caer sobre él cuando prácticamente se grapó a su cuerpo.

—Dino, más fuerte —exigió cuando el otro volvió a embestirle. Los ojos se le cerraban solos en cada acometida. El rubio supo interpretar los vacíos entre sus jadeos. Los bíceps se le contrajeron espasmódicamente al forzar sus propios límites, dispuesto aquella vez a complacer al joven tembloroso que se aferraba, como si le fuera la vida en ello, a su espalda.

_ "Rómpeme, párteme en dos si hace falta; pero, por lo que más quieras, ¡más fuerte!"_

Lo que fuera. Haría lo que fuera con tal de seguir teniendo a Kyouya así: desesperado por su piel, gimiendo por sus caricias. Una queda frase en su lengua materna se descolgó por sus labios, uniendo ambas bocas como una cinta luminosa segundos antes de que Kyouya entero implosionara y les incinerase a ambos.

Si su primer orgasmo había sido devastador, el segundo le desintegró con la fuerza de una supernova. La corriente de electricidad que le erizaba la piel y le tensaba los músculos era tan intensa que sólo tenía aliento para susurrar el nombre de Dino, una y otra vez, hasta que las letras perdieron sentido y se deshilacharon en fonemas inconexos. Éste había enterrado el rostro en la curva de su hombro y vibraba sobre él, dentro de él; podía intuir, provenientes de su boca, suaves golpes de aire y lengua contra el paladar modulando aterciopeladas palabras en italiano. Sólo atinó a apretarle aún más contra sí.

El capo le sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras Kyouya volvía en sí, obnubilado por las luces tenues de un alba que clareaba ya el horizonte tiñéndolo de púrpura y tímidas hilachas anaranjadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Apenas quedaban ya estrellas...

Los labios heridos de Dino se movían contra los suyos con tanto cuidado como si manipulasen nitroglicerina. Cuando se separó de él para buscar sus ropas, dejándole expuesto al relente, Kyouya sintió que por sus venas corría hielo seco en lugar de sangre. Se puso en pie, aunque flores negras de inestabilidad abriéndose frente a sus ojos amenazaron con devolverle al suelo, y le abrazó precipitadamente por detrás. Dino apretó con suavidad su muñeca.  
>Sin que el otro le viera, sonrió.<strong><br>**

_"A veces es mejor encender un lanzallamas que maldecir a la oscuridad".**  
><strong>_**Terry Pratchett**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em> "Dio dà, Dio toglie<em>":** Lo que Dios te da, Dios te lo quita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na:**_ estoy contentísima hoy. Con el oneshot y con todo en general; tanto que no me apetece extenderme en las notas. Ya está todo dicho. Cada vez la temática BDSM me atrae más; es una forma muy intensa de expresar no sólo acciones, sino también emociones y eso me viene como un guante.

Producciones Omore no descansa y pronto traeré un three-shot haciendo fusión de la mayor parte de sus estilos de escritura, además de otros oneshot a los que les tengo hincado el diente. Me encanta retomar el ritmo.

**E.**


End file.
